


O Que Te Faz Grande

by Isabelalina12 (Lina_Miramel)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst and Humor, Estados Brasileiros (Hetalia), Gen, Hetalia!Estados, HetaliaEstados, OCs dos Estados Brasileiros, Self-Doubt, Songfic
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-16 13:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20828876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lina_Miramel/pseuds/Isabelalina12
Summary: "Quando foi que, antes de hoje, ele já sentirá isso? Essa mistura confusa de ansiedade, angústia, incerteza, nervosismo e - por que não? - medo."HetaliaEstados, sobre o plebicito do dia 11/12/2011. Songfic - Várias músicas.Aviso: Totalmente parcial, Divagações Existenciais, meteoros e Brasília dando chilique.*Tributo pessoal ao meu lindo Estado!





	O Que Te Faz Grande

**Author's Note:**

> Essa fanfic foi escrita há alguns anos, na época do dito plebiscito... resolvi postar aqui com algumas pequenas melhorias já que gosto muito dela

"_Me contou do lobisomem, da mãe d'água e do Tajá_

_E disse do Jurutaí que se ri pro luar_

_Ah ah que se ri pro luar..._

_Ah ah que caboclo falador" (Uirapuru-Waldemar Henrique)_

Quando foi que, antes de hoje, ele já sentirá isso? Essa mistura confusa de ansiedade, angústia, incerteza, nervosismo e -por que não?- medo. Talvez em seus anos de juventude, quando não sabia ao certo o que seria dele, já tivesse se sentido dessa forma, mas não podia dizer com certeza.

Ao pensar isso, sua mente subitamente trouxe à tona uma memória dos seus primeiros dias de vida, em que um homem -cujo nome e rosto não se lembrava- lhe explicava quem ele era, dizendo "_Me escute, guri, tu és a segunda colônia de Portugal, assi como a primeira colônia tens um tamanho incrível, por isso estás a chamar-se Grã. Não esqueces, tu és a colônia de Grã-Pará e Maranhão_"

Naquele momento, ele tinha se enchido de orgulho. O pequeno Grã-Pará (tão paradoxal...) tinha achado que ser 'grande' era o mesmo que ser 'melhor'._"Eu estou a ser o melhor!"_ ele era tão ingênuo...

"_Se quiser saber de mim_

_De onde venho, pra onde vou_

_Tem que primeiro aprender_

_O que o rio me ensinou" (Carinho Nativo-Eduardo Dias)_

Ainda assim, mesmo depois de ter perdido o "Grã" do nome, ele ainda era famoso como "o grande", e os seus irmãos mais novos muitas vezes até lhe chamavam assim, claro, com exceção de Amazonas.

Talvez fosse por isso que _aquilo_ o incomodava tanto, ele não era o melhor (ao menos, em contexto nacional) mas realmente gostava de ser conhecido como "o Grande Pará-que tinha largas riquezas e inúmeras florestas". Gostando ou não, era daquela forma que quem era de fora o via, da mesma forma que o Brasil era visto pelos gringos como "o país do carnaval e futebol".

O que seria do Brasil sem o carnaval e o futebol? Perderia a sua identidade? Era isso o que aconteceria com ele caso seu povo decidisse pelo 'sim'?

"_Pois é, pois é_

_Eu não sou de igarapé_

_Quem montou na Cobra Grande_

_Não se estrancha em puraqué" (Esse rio é minha rua- Paulo André Barata)_

Aquele _maldito_ plebiscito! Não dormia direito desde que as campanhas começaram, só de pensar que se o 'sim' vencesse ele teria seu território dividido em três. TRÊS! E ele -o dono original- ficaria com só míseros 17% e o resto seriam os dois novos Estados: Tapajós e Carajás.

De lá pra cá, tinham sido dias difíceis, assistindo o seu povo se dividir, os que apoiavam o 'sim' e os que queriam o 'não' sempre discutindo, e as pesquisas nunca davam uma grande diferença entre os dois, então, podia dar qualquer coisa. Seus dramas internos tinham chegado em seu ápice hoje, no domingo das votações do plebiscito.

Afinal, como se não bastasse todas as suas preocupações, _todos_ os Estados tinham invadi... hum... se hospedado na sua casa para ver os resultados, já que a possível criação de dois novos 'irmãos' interessava a todos. O problema era que Pará temia que o prédio acabasse caindo.

–Caaaara, essa é a geladeira mais completa que já vi!- disse a garota morena entusiasmada, com uma porção de embalagens na mão.

–Rio, de que deserto cê saiu?

–Do mesmo fim de mundo que tu! - respondeu ao ver que São Paulo não desviava os olhos do notebook um segundo sequer - Sai desse vício mané!

–Ei! QUEM FOI que fez um meteoro no banheiro? Eu não vou desentupir AQUILO! - Disse um rapaz com feições européias, conhecido como Paraná.

–Caralh*! Já entupiram o vaso?! - A garota ruiva que parou no seu lado, Santa Catarina, olhou com nojo para a porta do banheiro

–Aquele târ de "tucupi" num deve de ter descido bem em alguem... - Comentou Minas Gerais.

–Qui bom qui eu num cumi, então... Mi disseram qui é veneno! - disse Piauí 

–Cala a boca aê! Ta na hora da novela! - Gritava Espírito Santo do sofá

–Ta passando Vale a Pena Ver De Novo! - Respondeu Goiás 

–E isso importa? É novela!

E o anfitrião observava tudo da sacada do apartamento, sem conseguir evitar um riso pela confusão da qual normalmente faria parte, por um lado... era bom tê-los aqui. Com esse pensamento, ele se ajeitou melhor na sua rede e voltou a olhar para a paisagem repleta de prédios, na qual, bem ao longe, se via um rio com águas marrons.

"_Embarca, morena, embarca_

_Molha o pé mas não molha a meia!_

_Viemos de nossa terra_

_Fazer barulho na terra alheia!" (Festa de siriá e carimbó)_

–Ei Pará! Tu tem Jesus aqui? - se aproximou o Maranhão da rede do moreno, com o calor ele estava acostumado, mas por que raios não ventava naquele lugar?!

–Não... tu sabes que não vende aqui - respondeu sem prestar muita atenção nele - Mas eu tenho Garoto se tu quiseres

–Vai servir...- respondeu ele, mas ao invés de se afastar, o maranhense se aproximou do irmão. Apesar de não serem da mesma região os dois eram muito próximos, afinal, tinham sido companheiros de comércio desde os tempos de colônia, então Maranhão estranhou o comportamento do vizinho, todo aéreo como se sua mente não estivesse ali.

–Tu tá todo tristonho...- disse ele, apoiando-se na rede em que descansava Pará - O que foi?

O mais velho olhou para o irmão e ficou calado por um bom tempo, como se decidindo se poderia ou não falar o que lhe incomodava, mas Maranhão era teimoso feito uma mula e Pará sabia ele não lhe deixaria em paz se não dissesse. Por fim, deu-se por vencido.

–Só se tu prometer que não vai rir de mim.

–Não sei não... sou teu irmão, vivo pra rir de você! - brincou o rapaz, que só recebeu um olhar mortal de Pará - Brincadeirinha! Tá, eu prometo. Credo, desde quando tu é aziado desse jeito?

–É que eu to num dia ralado...

–Reparei! Tu é sempre todo forte e metido a um barraco, e agora tá aí caladão e no mundo da Lua, parece até que ta filosofando - disse Maranhão sem rodeios - Que problema é esse que conseguiu derrubar o nosso grande Pará?

A terra do carimbó se surpreendeu com o chute certeiro da terra do bumba-meu-boi.

–É verdade, estou mesmo filosofando - disse Pará - Sobre esse plebiscito.

–Aaaah e qual é o problema?- perguntou o garoto - Tu não vai desaparecer nem nada, claro, vai perder certo dinheiro e poder... mas desde quando tu liga pra isso, piqueno?

Pará sabia que "pequeno" nas terras dele significava 'colega' ou 'amigo', mas ainda assim a palavra só piorou a sua situação.

–Não... é isso... bem, mais ou menos- continuou - Eu tava pensando, eu sempre fui o "grande Pará" certo? É dessa forma que todo mundo me vê, égua até _eu_ me vejo assim! é minha identidade. Se... eu for dividido, eu vou perder tudo o que eu sou...

"_Quem vai ao Pará_

_Parou_

_Tomou açaí_

_Ficou" (Vai ao Pará parou)_

...E Maranhão bate na própria testa - Marrapá, não sabia que tu era tãaaao abestalhado assim!

–Abestalhado?!- disse o paraense sentando-se abruptamente na rede

– Doido, só pra começar, de onde tu tirou que tu só é conhecido pelo teu tamanho? - E assim começou o sermão de Maranhão - Tu pode perguntar pra qualquer um daqui, podem falar do açaí, da castanha, até da floresta mas... do teu tamanho? Ficou louco? Isso não vai mudar quem você é.

Ele deu uma pequena pausa mas como Pará não parecia conseguir dizer nada, continuou.

–Então põe nessa tua cabeça que território não tem nada haver com identidade, é a sua cultura e tradições, ESSE é você. Se o Pará deixar de ser a terra do açaí e do carimbó, se deixar de ter um povo que diz "égua" o tempo todo, aí tu pode vir me dizer que perdeu a tua identidade.

Pará expirou como se estivesse prendendo a respiração todo aquele tempo, ainda refletindo, o mais velho voltou a olhar a paisagem de sua cidade. _Maranhão tem razão..._ é claro que tinha, seus irmãos pareciam sempre acertar em cheio quando se tratava de assuntos como aqueles.

–Mas cê é mesmo folote hein Pará?- disse uma voz que até então os dois Estados não tinham reparado estar ali.

–AMAZONAS?!- gritou Pará se levantando bruscamente da sua rede.

Eis ali a última pessoa que ele queria que soubesse... a morena que aparecia no vidro da sacada com um sorriso travesso no rosto.

–Quem diria que 'o maioral' aí ia fazer todo esse drama existencial - disse Amazonas - mas também, o que esperar de alguém com um _coração de menina_?

–Tu nunca vai parar de me azucrinar por isso, né?- disse Pará, para logo depois sorrir com arrogância- mas não me importa se eu tenho 'coração de menina', já que o meu coração ainda é a _metrópole da Amazônia_. E não teve Zona Franca que conseguisse mudar isso!

–Ah cala a boca!

Maranhão, de repente deixado de lado, sorriu com satisfação. Tudo tinha voltado ao normal.

"_Belém, Belém, menina morena_

_Vem Ver-o-Peso do meu cantar_

_Belém, Belém, és minha bandeira_

_És a flor que cheira no Grã-Pará..." (Flor do Grã-Pará)_

Algumas horas depois, muito da cobertura do Pará já tinha sido quebrado ou estragado, seus vizinhos estavam loucos, reclamando da bagunça e interfonando o tempo inteiro, com certeza ele teria que achar um outro lugar pra morar, mas na verdade ele já esperava por isso...

–O que isso quer dizer?!

–C-calma Brasília!- disse Goiás tentando acalma-lo.

–Calma?! Eram documentos importantes!

–Ué, então por que cê esqueceu?- São Paulo não perdeu a chance.

–Er... bem...- A encurralada capital virou a cabeça de um lado para o outro tentando achar uma saída quando os dois do Norte e o nordestino entraram na sala- Pará!

–Parar o que?- perguntou Mato Grosso do Sul, que tinha acabado de chegar, mas foi ignorado.

–Mande um recado para o seu chefe, sim? DIGA PRA ELE NÃO CONTRATAR INCOMPETENTES NA SECRETARIA DO ESTADO! - gritou Brasília ao ficar frente a frente com o dono da casa.

–Acalma-te tche!

–Capitar, ainda achô qui há di ter sido um regionalismo...

–É por ter tantos incompetentes que esse país não vai pra frente!

–Tu sabe que tá se incluindo nessa, né Sampa?

–Ei! To tentando ver a minha novela! Será que dá pra CALAREM A BOCA?

–Cê já viu mermo...

–Peraí - disse o anfitrião fazendo um sinal de 'tempo' com as mãos - Tu num me dê uma mijada sem eu nem saber o porquê! - reclamou com a capital

–Eu liguei para a sua Secretaria - disse Brasília respirando fundo para se acalmar - Para que eles me enviassem os documentos dos possíveis novos Estados, perguntei quando iria chegar e o atendente me disse... disse QUE CHEGARIA DEPOIS DA CHUVA! EU LÁ SOU HOMEM DO TEMPO PRA SABER QUANDO VAI CHOVER!

Um instante de silêncio antes que as risadas de Pará enchessem a sala.

–Aaaaah é só isso? Relaxa capital, vai chegar no fim da tarde.

–No fim... da tarde?

–Hahahahaha e no final tudo foi culpa dos dizeres estranhos desse idiota! - riu Amazonas

–Olha quem fala! E não é minha culpa se chove todo o dia na mesma hora!

–i eu num disse qui era regionalismo?

–Mano, a chuva aqui tem hora?!- disse um incrédulo São Paulo - Depois eu que sou o certinho desse país...

"_Aloê Oleleô_

_Eu vou falar com meu bem_

_Depois da chuva que cai_

_Todo o dia em Belém" (Depois da chuva)_

A chuva já tinha acabado quando saiu o resultado das apurações, todo o Brasil estava aconchegado na sala, atentos a televisão. Pará estava sentado ao lado de Amazonas e Maranhão, que tinham se posicionado ali propositalmente devido ao que acontecera horas atrás.

"_Eu ouvi..._

_O grito do Juruparí..._

O dono da casa agradecia o esforço dos dois, pois apesar de ter tido seus problemas existenciais resolvidos, seu orgulho seria massacrado se ele fosse "trocado" por seus próprios habitantes, seu próprio povo...

_Na febre, o cansaço... a dor..._

_Lutei sem cessar e consegui_

Pará tomou um susto quando Rondônia pôs a mão em seu ombro, por trás de si, e ao lado dele estavam Amapá, Acre, Tocantins e Roraima -seus irmãos- dando um apoio silencioso. A terra do açaí sorriu, não importava o que acontecesse, ele não estaria sozinho.

–Então com 66,08% dos votos válidos, o resultado é...

_Hoje tenho certeza... de mim_

–**Não** para a criação do estado de Tapajós e com 66,59% **Não** para a criação do estado de Carajás.

_Mas eu sei que não vou demorar_

_Nas florestas do além-habitar_

_E pisando esse chão quero estar_

_Quando Deus resolver me chamar"_

_"Sou filho do Norte, sou forte_

_Eu piso este chão com amor_

_Sei que a minha sorte é a morte_

_Sou caboclo e não sei o que temor" (Alma cabocla – Eduardo Dias)_

**Author's Note:**

> Gírias e regionalismos:
> 
> Jesus: É um nome de um guaraná maranhense que o povo de lá gosta muito (eu achei muito doce, mas sugiro provar ainda assim)
> 
> Garoto: Guaraná paraense.
> 
> Aziado: Desanimado
> 
> Ralado: Algo ruim, difícil
> 
> Marrapá: exclamação, vem de "Mas rapaz!"
> 
> Abestalhado: idiota
> 
> Doido: No Maranhão equivale a "Cara" ou "Mano"
> 
> Folote: Frouxo
> 
> Azucrinar: Encher o saco, irritar
> 
> Levar uma mijada: levar um sermão 
> 
> Depois da Chuva: Realmente costumava chover todo o dia em Belém entre as 16 e 17 durante a estação menos chuvosa, então o povo marcava compromissos que seriam depois das 17 com a expressão "depois da chuva", mas hoje em dia o clima mudou e tem dias que não chove


End file.
